


Princess bonnibel

by Lady_danvers



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Romance, minor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_danvers/pseuds/Lady_danvers
Summary: Arranged to be married. Poor Bonnibel has to endure all of the sudden duties pushed onto her. A princess very dedicated to her people, and a marriage to bring peace to the two kingdoms that have been in feud that can and will start war if there are no changes. How can she say no?But she does. She loves her people, shouldn't she want this? Will she even get to still lead them? Or will she become a prisoner to her future husband. And future queen to his land.What is she supposed to choose? She doesn't want this. She wants to be free and love who she wants.





	1. Bonnie

Princess Bonnibel. 

Niece of king Gumbald, daughter of prince Gerald and lady Amara; was to be wed. It was going to be an arranged marriage, by her parents. One that the 16 year old girl was not looking forward too. 

She had plenty of suitors and people that were eligible for the thrown. But there was one person her parents had there eye on. And it made Bonnie’s skin crawl, at the thought. 

There were other royals and high noble families in the world. But this particular marriage was happening because they wanted to end a feud that’s been going on between her kingdom and Queen Hunna’s kingdom, for as long as she can remember. This will bridge the two kingdoms in peace. 

Bonnie didn’t hate the people, or wasn’t against anything they did. But the person she has to marry was just so... horrible, and she definitely did not love him.

 

—————

Pb’s POV

 

“I don’t want to hear it young lady. This is not up for debate!” My mother stared daggers into the my eyes. 

Tears welled up in my eyes. “This isn’t fair! I’m my own person! You and dad got to marry for love! And even though I don’t really care for it, why can’t I!?” 

Mother stood up. Tossing her knitting needles and yarn on the chair, she was previously sitting on. She reached forward and grabbed me up by the arm, towards her face. She snarled down at me, before speaking through her teeth. “Would you like to spend the wrest of the evening locked in your room!? Because if not I STRONGLY suggest you stop this right now!” 

I flinched from my mother’s cold words and tight grip, I let out a sniffle and my lip quivered, but I keep my mouth shut. I didn’t know what to do. I could run away. But the guards would come after me so fast. 

Seconds later all of my smart judgment went out the window. “I hate you!” I cried out, loud in my mother’s face. My tears came pouring down my cheek. 

My mother spoke quietly. But still with a hint of coldness in her voice. “You’re going to bed.” 

I didn’t care. 

I said what I needed too. 

 

————

 

My world was ending. 

That’s all there was to it. This wasn’t the old times. How the hell was this whole thing okay? I just want to be my own person. I want the choice to love who I want to. I know if this marriage was to happen I wouldn’t get a say in anything, I won’t be able to love who I want. And I will most likely have to do what he wants. 

Anything he wants.

“Here you go princess.” 

The guards pulled me from my thoughts. They let go of their very tight grip on my shoulders, just for one of them to open my bedroom door, and the other to shove me into my room, hard.  
A little too hard, in fact, that I fell to my floor with a harsh thud. 

I wrapped my arms around my knees and cry. 

 

“Heh. Can you believe that’s our princess?” I heard the first guard say to the second one, before slamming the door and locking it. 

I’m honestly just glad I’m alone now. 

I just want to cry my pain away. 

 

End of POV  
———————

 

Minutes passed as the princess cried. 

She sat their on her knees. With her face in her hands. Her dress sprawled next to her. She wiped away some of the tears, but her hands stopped when she heard rustling coming from her window. She looked up and over at the window. 

 

“Hey! Bubblegum, I got a surprise fo-“ a girl with very long black hair, and dark skin said, before stopping in the window at the sight of the crying princess. Her brows furrowed in concern as she stared over at the girl on the floor. “Hey? Are you okay?”

Bonnibel sniffled. “Marceline?” When the princess realized who it was she quickly wiped away her tears.

Marceline immediately hopped out of the window and rushed towards the girl on the floor. “Bon, What happened.” She leaned down. Offering her hand. 

The princess looked at her then at her hand and gave her best genuine totally not fake smile, as she took the taller woman’s hand in hers. Allowing her to pull her up. 

They stared at one another for a moment. Before the princess bash fully looked away. “Thanks.” She said softly. 

“Of course.” 

They stood there not knowing what to say or do now. Marceline had an awkward hand rubbing the back of her own neck. She looked down as she kicked her foot against the floor. 

Bonnie had both of her hands clasped in front of her stomach, as she swayed slightly. 

Then they both tried to speak at the same time.

Marceline turned and Bonnie seemed to mirror her. Marceline made a gesture in the air with her hand as she spoke. And Bonnie leaned forward some, with her hands still clasped together.  
“So I got you-“  
“How have you be-“ 

They both stopped and their eyes went wide for a moment, before the both started to giggle. Marceline felt more awkward and she could tell that Bonnie wasn’t feeling exactly the same. 

The princess found the taller woman’s awkwardness to be adorable. 

“You go first.” Marceline said to the royal heir, out of respect and just being nice. “M,lady.” She gave her a very majestic curtesy/ bow mix to the princess. 

Bonnie followed her actions with her eyes. Her smile fell for a moment, but when she noticed Marceline was standing back up, she brought her smile back. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while Marce.” 

Marceline’s fell for a moment. “Oh... yeah, about that...” she held up her finger and looked off to the side trying to think of what to say. “I’ve been gone for a while, haven’t I?” She didn’t know exactly what to say. 

Bonnie nodded. “Yes. And without word. I was worried. But of course I am not the boss of you. You can do whatever you want after all.” 

Marceline nodded. She felt bad. “Bon... it wasn’t personal or anything. I know after our argument, and then me vanishing looks bad together. But I promise it has nothing to do with that. I needed to get away to think about things and I had some business to attend to.” 

“Ahh.” Bonnie said like realization had hit her. Not entirely though. “I wasn’t mad, Marce. And that wasn’t necessarily what I wanted to say. I wanted to ask how you were.” 

Marceline rubbed the back of her neck again, awkwardly. “Oh! Yeah. Right. I um... I’ve been... cool?” Marceline for some unknown reason felt uncomfortable with the question. 

Bonnie crossed her arms. “Cool? Huh.” She nodded her head. Going along with Marceline’s awkwardly vague answer. 

A blush crept up the raven haired girls face. “Ah...ha. You know me, cool as always, Bon Bon.” 

The princess shook her head at her friend. “I missed you.” She said under her breath, hoping for no one to hear.

But Marceline couldn’t miss what she had said. 

“So... what was it you were gonna say?” 

“Oh! Yeah. I got you something.” She reached for the back pocket of her jeans. “I got you, well... this.” Marceline held it up. It was black rectangular box. She looked away before speaking again. “It’s uh... it’s not a necklace fit for... well someone such as yourself. But. I saw it and thought... it’d look nice on you. And that you might perhaps think it’s pretty.” She suddenly felt self conscious about her gift and like her self esteem just plummeted, which was pretty unusual for the mysterious cool girl. 

A real smile came over the princess’s face. “Oh, Marceline.” She reached for the box and took it from the dark woman’s hands. She opened it to reveal a silver chained necklace. It had a diamond wrapped in gold on the bottom of it. 

“If you turn it around it has an engraving on the back.” 

Bonnie looked at Marcy as she spoke. Then she looked back down at the necklace and turned it around. It had a date on it. 03-16-06

“I don’t know if you remember that day.” 

Bonnie looked up at her again, and this time was met with the girls green eyes. 

“But that was a very special day. The day I met you.”

“Wait... I thought we met a few years later and in the summer?”

 

“We did. Our’s technically, and your’s first. But not mine. I met you before this. But we didn’t really talk. You didn’t remember me, but I remembered you.” 

“You remember something so small like that?” 

Marceline rocked her foot by there toes on the floor again, with her hands on her pocket and she looked off to the side. Nodding. “You mean... a lot to me. No one gave me a second look before. But you did. And I don’t know. You just seemed like you gave a shit with what happens to me. No one really has looke- never mind it’s stupid.” 

Bonnie reached for Marcelines arm. “No! It’s sweet.” She spoke softly as she held the necklace close to her chest. “I love it. Thank you Marceline. It’s a beautiful gift.” 

“It’s not even a... real diamond or even gold or silver.” Marceline whispered. “It’s trash around here, like-“ She was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips. She looked at Bonnie. 

“No!” She had an angry expression on her face now. “Stop. I love this and I... I don’t care about these luxuries. They’re nice. But I was given everything. Not because of... love but because of money. Because I’m a princess. This is something I’ve never had. Something from another’s heart. From your heart.” 

Marceline smiled. “Gees. Can you be any cornier, Bon. And you’re sounding kinda gay right now. Don’t let the help hear you.” She giggled. 

Bonnie swatted her arm. “What’s wrong with being gay!” Then she shoved Marceline on her bed, before walking over to her bathroom. 

The dark haired girl sat up. “Hey! Why’d you do that!? And where are you going?” 

“Because you are awesome and an asshole. And the restroom to slip out of this dress and into something comfortable.” 

Marceline blushed at the thought. She laid back and sighed. If being royal had any perks, it’s definitely the soft gigantic bed. 

 

In the bathroom the princess started freshing up, before sliding her dress down, letting it fall onto the floor around her ankles. She pulled her corset off and then her pantyhose. “Uh I hate dressing properly royal sometimes.” She reached in her closet behind her and pulled out one of her t-shirts. A dark pink one with some random anime character on it. Then she slipped into a pair of boxer underwear. Now was time for the hair. She put it into a nice braid, to prevent bedhead and nots. Lastly she grabbed some makeup wipes and wiped away her mascara and foundation. She decided not to wear lipstick today. Which was a good call, cause she hates the taste of the wipes and the feeling of them. 

When she was done she grabbed a large shirt for Marceline and exited the bathroom. “Hey Marce, I grabbed you a nightgo-“ she stopped when she realized her friend was laying there quietly. At the chance she was sleeping she didn’t wanna wake her. She walked closer and leaned over her. She was about to back away, but suddenly two arms shot up and around her waist pulling her down and onto the bed. 

“Rawr! I’m a terrifying vampire. Here to drink your blood. Bla bla bla!” 

Bonnie squealed. “What the Hey! Marcy.” She started giggling as Marceline started to tickle her. But she stopped when she felt her friends hot breath on her neck. She immediately felt heat in the pit of her stomach and her heart started to race. 

What was happening to her? 

“M-Marce?” She whimpered. Surprising them both. 

Marceline didn’t completely move away. She just stayed hovered over her neck. With her own hair draping at the side of her head. She lowered her head resting her forehead in the crook of Bonnie’s neck. 

The princess cautiously moved her hands up and raked them into the girls very long dark tresses. She didn’t know if Marceline was going to do something or if it was her own imagination. Yes that was it. Marceline wouldn’t do anything to her that would be more than just friends. She wouldn’t. She doesn’t look at her like that. And she definitely didn’t look at the mysterious woman like that either. But her being here definitely made everything better. 

Laying there with Marceline over her, made her feel safe. 

“Marceline?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I missed you.”


	2. Marceline Petrikov

That night everything was... quiet. It was warm and felt nice. 

But even then. 

Bonnie couldn’t sleep well. Of course, she slept amazing for about an hour. But afterwords, she woke up with a pounding in her chest and she started to breath quick. It caused Marceline to wake up. From the pounding in her friend’s ear. 

“Bon?” Marceline sat up and looked down at the princess. “Everything okay?” 

Bonnie didn’t meet her eyes. She just shook her head. 

“What’s wrong?” Marceline pauses before speaking again. “Is this related to why you were crying earlier?” 

She nodded. 

Then Marceline moved away from her. Allowing the princess to sit up.

“I-I” Her voice shook from the anxiety and nervousness. But she decided to just say it. “I’m getting married Marceline.” She gulped. Then looked at the raven haired girl. Who was now staring at her with a shocked look, and maybe something else. 

“Oh.” Marceline said a little hurt. She rubbed the back of her neck. “Wow, uh. Well who’s the lucky... guy?” 

The princess shook her head and then looked down at her lap. “It’s prince Marshall.” She turned her head away from the other woman and closed her eyes, flinching. Trying to brace herself for Marceline’s reaction. 

“Wait! That jerk!?” 

“It’s an arranged marriage.” 

Marceline squinted in confusion. “Bonnie why are you being forced into marriage.” 

And just like that the floodd gates opened and Bonnie began to sob. She put a hand over her face to try and hide it. “They want to end a stupid feud!” She said painfully through tears. 

 

“So they’re using you as a pawn!?” Marceline shouted. 

Bonnie nodded. 

Marceline’s brows furrowed at the sight of the girl. She moved in close and pulled her on to her lap. She pulled her hand from her face and wiped her tears from her cheeks. “I can take you away from this. We can run away. Together.” Marceline smiled. 

Bonnie shook her head. “No. They’d come after you and I have a duty-“ 

“I don’t care! Non of that matters to me!” Marceline said a little to loudly. 

Bonnie shoved the tall girl away from her. “Well it does to me! I care about my kingdom and I want to lead it. And I wont have my own soldiers coming after you!” 

Marceline had a look of hurt on her face. That manifested into annoyance. “Well you won’t get to! You’ll have to lead the fucking nightosphere! I am trying to help! Don’t push me away!” She crawled over toward the princess to try and soothe her. 

But Bonnie really didn’t want to be touched and it was all just bad timing. 

She raised her hand. “MARCELINE! Give me some fucking personal space!” Then she drew her arm back. “I am not your’s to cuddle all the goddamn time!” Then swung it forward and slapped Marceline hard across the face, so she’d leave her alone. She regretted it as soon as she did it. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Looking at the girl in front of her in horror. Who hand on her cheek and wore an expression of hurt, and then anger. 

“Ah! Whatever. I don’t know why I try. No one wants me around anyways!” She hopped off the younger girls bed and started making her way towards the window. 

“Where are you going?” Bonnie asked in panic. 

“Somewhere where I can’t bother anyone.” She put her foot up onto the window ledge. 

Bonnie wanted to go after her. To apologize and beg for her to stay. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. Her words were true. But she didn’t have to be mean to Marceline like that. And she did want her to stay. But everything was all just to much right now. So she just let her go. 

And when she did, Bonnie was left with her lonely and dark room. With her thoughts. Of the wedding. Of her mother. Of her hurting her best friend. 

The rest of the night she cried. 

 

————

 

“Hey Simon.” 

“Marceline! I haven’t heard from you in a while. How’s the music biz been?” 

Marceline smiled. She missed her family. The sound of Simon through the phone was enough to make her feel peaceful. “It’s been meh, It was fun... at first. But touring gets lonely.” It wasn’t the full story. In fact Marceline only played a couple gigs here and there the first year she started, but ended up becoming busy. Couldn’t really perform when you were caught up in some deep stuff with a bunch of mobs. There were a lot of people who didn’t care for the raven haired girl. But she was the queen of the underground. And even though she could be a bully herself, she wouldn’t allow groups of dirty men to pick on her people. 

“Oh honey I understand. Your moth... I mean Betty and I, can’t wait to see you sweetie.” 

“I know Simon. I’ll be visiting soon. Love you.” 

“I love you Marcy.” 

Marceline smiled as she hung up her phone. She stopped in her tracks and looked around for a moment. She realized she was in the park outside the city. “Dang. This place is so much nicer at night.” She Wales over toward the playground and sat on the swings. It probably wasn’t best to be alone with her thoughts right now. But she really didn’t care at the moment. She started to sway on the swing and hum some of her songs. 

 

She started thinking about her family. She was adopted. And it was never any surprise to her. She’s darker than her foster parents. So that was painfully obvious. She also had some memories of her birth mother. Before... the accident. And it wasn’t like they kept it all a secret. Growing up in foster care wasn’t exactly screaming ‘birth family’ But Simon and Betty were still her parents. And even though she never called them anything but by there first names, she still always thought of them as her family. She wasn’t exactly adopted either. She grew up with five other kids. Two of whom; she can’t remember their names, but Simon and Betty had pictures of them around, so she knew what they looked like. A brother and sister with blonde hair. The third kids name was Lunna. She was kind of a jerk and liked to be referred to as the space princess, for whatever reason. She liked to dye her hair purple and she wore a lot of galaxy. She always acted like such a goody two shoes. Some rich couple adopted her. The fourth kids name was Ash. Marceline was pretty close to him, since they had the most in common. He was her first boyfriend and the person she moved in with when she moved out. But he changed and became a huge jerk. And the couple that adopted him were deadbeats, so they didn’t give a good impression. The fifth kid was the only other kid that wasn’t adopted and was Marceline’s closest friend. His name was Geremy. Marceline always thought he was kinda cute. But there was just something weird about him. He was a big nerd and really liked pink. He had red hair and wore glasses. Now that she thought about it he kinda looked familiar. But she couldn’t place why. He ended up moving out though as soon as he turned 16. Two years before she would. He basically ran away. And what’s worse is that he kept asking her to run away with him. But she couldn’t. Something kept holding her there. Also Ash was kinda in the picture, so you know. 

Last she heard, Geremy saved up for college to go into politics. Kinda shitty because he was super smart. Why waste his time on stuff like that? But then again he probably got it from Simon. He was a scientist, but then somehow got mixed into politics and now he’s the prime minister of this fine country. 

Before Marceline turned 18, Simon and Betty told her that they wanted her to be their daughter. And they asked her of what she thought. It was weird and also kinda pointless, in some ways. But she said yes, because it felt right. 

After breaking it off with Ash she decided to pursue her music career. Career being a word used very loosely. She didn’t realize all the benefits she’d have for being the prime ministers daughter, until she met a cute little pink haired girl, who she wouldn’t she again until she’d secretly attend her shows every single Saturday night. The girl with the hoodie that Marceline had a great view of face from the stage. She even wrote a song for her. 

Her beautiful blue eyes glimmering through her glasses. Her cute smile. Marceline knew exactly who she was. And she couldn’t wait to properly introduce herself. 

 

Suddenly Marceline felt a chill. She stopped swinging as she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel the cold air touch her neck as her hoodie slipped some. 

“Fuck. Why do I always push things?” She said quietly to herself as she started to shiver. She started thinking about the events that had happened earlier. A tear slid down her cheek and she tried her best to hold back tears. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Before she could react a hand slipped around her mouth. And she felt big arms come around her. 

Her eyes went wide and her breath shifted with fear. She felt someone’s hot breath on her ear and then she heard a voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first adventure time fic. It seemed appropriate to write a bubbline story, because they were my first yuri ship:) I hope this is okay. There’ll most likely be more chapters coming up. I’m working on the second right now. I also made a cover for this. You can see it here. https://instagram.com/p/BezXMTLFGxS/


End file.
